


All Of Our Wildest Dreams

by nothinglasts222



Category: Lost
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Male Homosexuality, OTP Feels, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinglasts222/pseuds/nothinglasts222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just fuck me, goddammit. Fuck me like you mean it Doc."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Our Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Tangled Up"

Jack drags himself back to the camp at the beach. The first person he spots is Kate, who lights up when she sees him. He smiles in return.

"You made it back in one piece!" she says as she wraps him in a hug as Jack attempts a half-laugh. "What happened out there?"

"We didn't see the Others, but we did get Michael back."

"What? Is he alright?"

"He's gonna be fine. He's pretty out of it right now. Locke's staying with him. Hopefully tomorrow we'll be able to get some answers."

"Well well well, if it isn't Freckles and Dr. Do Me."

Jack and Kate turn at the sound of Sawyer's voice coming from the jungle.

"'Dr. Do Me'?" Kate echoes. She turns to Jack. "Did you earn that one out in the jungle?"

"Oh he earned it all right," Sawyer drawls.

"Nothing, it's nothing," Jack says to Kate. He throws a glance at Sawyer that says _not now._

Far be it for Sawyer to listen. "The doc and I had a little encounter yesterday."

"We got caught in a net," Jack blurts out before Sawyer can take it any further, "one of Rousseau's traps."

Kate starts to laugh. "You two, stuck in a net together? How did you survive?"

"Jack's got a pretty nice aim," Sawyer says as he brushes past Jack on the way to his tent.

Kate's gaze trails from Sawyer back to Jack, who's scowling. "I'm sorry," she says, trying not to laugh. "Are you okay?

"Fine." He quickly changes the subject. "How have things been here?"

"Pretty good. A few fights. Couple gun shots. Nothing we couldn't handle."

Jack laughs. "Glad to see you made it okay without me."

A moment passes before Kate says softly, "I missed you, Jack." Jack waits as her soft green eyes make contact with his own, and he smiles. 

"I missed you too." 

He's more than happy for things to be back to normal. 

***

"Just fuck me, goddammit. Fuck me like you mean it Doc."

Jack rearranges his position to push himself deeper inside Sawyer, causing the man to clench his teeth and seethe in pain.  

"There, just like that," Sawyer breathes heavily. "No need to be no pussy. I can take whatever it is you got to give."

Jack pushes in further, hitting a spot that causes Sawyer to finally come and spill warm liquid over the both of them. The man grunts and Jack feels his body shiver with delight. He's light-headed, his breathing short and shallow, as he wipes a band of sweat from his brow and hits Sawyer again, this time coming himself and blissfully riding out the waves of his own pleasure. He pulls out and lays, panting, on top of Sawyer. 

"Never knew you had it in you Doc."

Jack stares down into Sawyer's wild eyes and kisses him hotly on the mouth. He feels Sawyer's rough, warm hands on his cheeks as they let their tongues dance, fighting for dominance. 

Jack pulls their lips away and leaves little wet kiss trails down Sawyer's neck. He can taste the man's sweat, feel the heat rising up from his chest, feel his heart beating steadily. 

Sawyer pulls him down closer and breathes in his ear, "Fuck me again."

Jack awakens with a jolt. He sits straight up, heart pounding and a cool sweat drenching through his T-shirt. He takes several deep, shaky breaths and tries to regain composure. 

A dream. It was just a dream.

He quietly sneaks out of his tent, being careful not to awake the others. He passes by Sawyer's tent, which is wide open. Inside, Sawyer is sleeping soundly, shirtless with an open book laid across his chest and his glasses on. Jack stares for a few moments then forces himself to tear his gaze away. He keeps walking until he reaches the ocean. He stoops down, splashes a handful of the cool saltwater onto his face. He scoops up another handful and uses it to wash away some of the sweat on the back of his neck. 

"Goin' for a swim Doc?"

"What are you doing down here Sawyer?

"Got up to take a leak. Better question is, what're you doin' down here?"

"Couldn't sleep," Jack answers plainly.

"You like what you see?"

Jack stands and turns to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you outside my tent earlier. You stuck around a'lil longer than I'd bargain for."

Jack shakes his head. "I didn't see anything." He turns to leave.

"Bein' stuck on this island," Sawyer says to his back, "probably been a while since you slept with someone."

Jack's step doesn't falter. "Goodnight Sawyer."

Sawyer continues. "You act the same way around me as you did when you first met Kate. So what are you? Into guys, girls? Both?

Jack turns back around. "I'm not _in_ to anyone Sawyer."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself."

"Look, whatever you think, whatever you think _this_ is, you're wrong. So stop, alright?"

Sawyer raises his chin. "Or what?"

Jack looks at him in disbelief before walking away once more for good. 

***

Jack had circled around the camp, passing by Sawyer's tent once more before heading back to his own. Sawyer's shirt was on, but it was unbuttoned, the book moved to a different location. Jack sits down on his sleeping bag and places his forehead in his hands. As hard as he's tried, he can't get the thoughts out of his mind. Sawyer right up against him in the net, then laying shirtless, so innocently, yet so masculine...

And the dream. The goddamn dream.

Sawyer's right.

Before Jack knows what he's doing or thought through what the consequences of his actions would be he's headed back out into the darkness. Something inside of him burned, like a fire raging through his veins, and the only way to quell it was to give it what it wanted. What it _needed._

He pulls back the flimsy door to Sawyer's tent and stumbles inside. He bumps into Sawyer's foot, awakening him, and Sawyer looks up at him with blinking eyes. 

"What the—? What the hell? _Jack?_

"Shut up." Jack drops to his knees at Sawyer's side and starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Son of a bitch," Sawyer breathes. Jack covers the man's mouth with his own, silencing him. To his surprise, Sawyer kisses him back, hot and hungry and filled with desire. Jack's never met a set of lips so beautiful, not Sarah's, not Kate's...no, these are soft yet demanding, warm yet fierce, and one hundred percent male.

_Sawyer's._

Jack closes his eyes and smashes his mouth down harder. He throws a leg over Sawyer's torso to straddle him and rests his weight on the man's stomach, Sawyer grabbing Jack's hip to pull him closer. Jack glides his hands down Sawyer's neck, over his shoulders and down his sides, Sawyer shivering slightly beneath his touch. He stops at his belt line and digs in, fingers and palms squeezing his waist so hard as to make Sawyer yelp a little, and the sound drives Jack mad. He rips at the buckle on Sawyer's belt, sliding it off and throwing it behind him. He reaches down and undoes his own jeans, letting Sawyer slide them down his hips, over his ass and down to his ankles. Jack paws at Sawyer's shirt, and Sawyer sits up just enough to shuck it off behind him before laying back down, throwing his weight into Jack and flipping them over so that he is on top, and Jack relishes the weight of the larger man against him. Sawyer tugs at the buttons on Jack's shirt with one hand, then pulls hard with a grunt, sending the buttons popping off and flying across the tent. Sawyer growls, bites down on Jack's lip, so hard that Jack can taste blood, and nothing has ever tasted so good. He pushes his tongue deeper into Sawyer's mouth, letting it swirl around in his throat. Sawyer places a hand on Jack's hip and shoves up against him. Jack feels himself growing harder by the second, and when Sawyer shoves again he's hit an electrifying pretense. He spends no time helping Sawyer work his jeans off so that they're lying completely naked flush up against one another.

"I ain't got nothin' so you better be ready for some fireworks," Sawyer says. 

Jack shakes his head and wipes sweat from his forehead. "I don't care."

***

Jack's eyes blink sleepily open. He's staring up at a tent that isn't his own. He looks around, sees one of Sawyer's arms draped across his stomach. They're both naked. 

He suddenly recalls why he's here, what happened last night. He smiles contentedly at the memory, and relishes the warmth of Sawyer's body right next to his.

Then he hears someone walking towards the tent. He bolts upright and throws Sawyer's arm off him, hastily reaching for his clothes. 

"Hey Sawyer, you up dude?"

The door opens and morning sunlight streams in. Hurley is standing there, wide-eyed and mouth hung open. Jack sits with Sawyer's shirt covering his lower body, and quickly covers up Sawyer's naked ass with a pair of jeans. His heart is pounding so fast he thinks it might explode. 

Hurley quickly lets the flap drop back. "Uh, I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that, okay?" he says nervously. Jack is too stunned to even speak. He hears Hurley's footsteps fade away, and lets out a breath he'd been holding. He elbows Sawyer in the ribcage, causing him to grunt once and roll over onto his side. 

"Saywer," Jack whispers harshly, "Wake up." 

He punches him this time and Sawyer wakes with a start. He sits up and rubs his hands over his eyes. 

"I'm going to try to get out of this tent before anyone else sees us," Jack says.

"What do you mean before anyone else? Who's already seen us?" Sawyer asks angrily. 

Jack stands and pulls on his jeans. "Hurley."

"Fuck," Sawyer curses. "Think he can keep a secret?"

"No. But I think we've scared him into keeping this one."

Jack slowly leaves the tent, making sure to scan their surroundings before fully emerging. It's only first light, and thankfully no one around them is up yet.  

"Wait." Sawyer grabs a pant leg and pulls him back inside for one more kiss. Jack feels that warmth all over again. Sawyer has a way of making him melt, making him lose control and ultimately rendering him completely useless. 

They part, and Jack walks disoriented back to his own tent. 

***

Jack, Kate, Sayid, and Hurley are huddled around the food tent, gathering supplies to head to the hatch for the day. Jack feels slightly uneasy with Hurley there, only made worse by the way Hurley is deliberately avoiding eye contact with him and standing stiff as a board whenever Jack so much as looks his way.

As they're about to leave Sawyer comes sauntering up. 

"Sawyer," Sayid says, "Care to join us?"

"Nah, think I'll sit this one out."

There's a moment of awkward silence, and Jack can feel Hurley's eyes burning into his back. 

"Came here to give you this." Sawyer hands Jack the material he'd been holding, Jack's ripped up shirt from the night before. "I borrowed it to try to patch up a hole in my tent. Sorry 'bout it."

"Don't worry about it. I've got more."

"Well ain't that convenient." Sawyer eyes him with a smirk before walking away. 

"What was that about?" Kate asks.

"You know Sawyer. Always stealing someone's stuff."

He catches Hurley's eye, who looks mortified, and Jack can't really blame him.

On their hike to the hatch, Jack replays the scenarios over and over again in his head. He tries to tell himself what he and Sawyer did was a mistake, that he must've been really out of it to do something so stupid. But he comes to the realization that when he decided to go to Sawyer's tent he'd never been so sure of anything in his life. 

And that terrifies him.


End file.
